Prior art injection molded handles, for example on sewing machine covers, generally contain smooth top surfaces and oversized ribs along the underside. The smooth top surfaces provide a visually pleasing design. The oversized ribs provide additional strength necessary for proper handle operation. However, locating the ribs on the underside creates discomfort for users when carrying heavier loads, or even lighter loads for an extended period of time. Further, the ribs must be oversized, because the use of ribs as strengthening members on the lower portion of the handle is inefficient under bending loads. In an attempt to maintain the molding costs, prior art designs have been unable to eliminate the use of ribs on the underside without sacrificing strength or using more complicated molds, which may use cams and slides. Still further, other design features are necessitated in part by the molding process, such as providing a smooth top surface to provide a convenient and cost-effective location for injection mold gates. Consequently, it is desirable to have a design that efficiently uses material to provide a structurally sound and ergonomic molded handle that is easy to produce.